La sangre es el objetivo
by Silver Jackie
Summary: Lo segundo que mejor se les da a los hermanos es sembrar el terror en las pequeñas ciudades. Lo primero es desatar su pasión el uno sobre el otro en plena escena del crimen. [Serial Killer AU, torture, necrophilia, size kink, violence, mild gore.]


Al principio no se atrevían a secuestrar y matar a más de una persona a la vez. Pero lo que hacían, lo hacían bien. Toda una vida como cazadores les había servido para saber cómo no dejar pistas, cómo incriminar a otro, un trabajo que se suponía que los había entrenado para salvar vidas y matar monstruos los había vuelto tan locos como para hacer el trabajo contrario: arrebatar vidas humanas y transformarse en monstruos ellos mismos. Llegó un momento en el que a Dean le gustó observar cómo un hombre se desangraba delante de sus narices, y quedó tan encandilado y atónito con ello que no quiso apartar la vista hasta que el pobre hombre cayó inerte al suelo, pesado como un saco lleno de piedras. Sam lo vio todo. Vio los ojos de su hermano y cómo no parecían suyos, eran algo más, estaban llenos de energía y vida, extasiados y brillantes, lascivos, y si los ojos son el espejo del alma, desde aquel mismo instante en sus ojos verde botella no se dejó de reflejar más que un alma sanguinaria y atroz, deformada tras tantos años de locura entre monstruos sobrenaturales. Ni Sam ni Dean fueron capaces de conservar la cordura, tan difícil de retener en un mundo en el que cazas criaturas babosas y repugnantes por deber y sin recibir ni un gracias a cambio.

Sam ya no era tan joven como aquella primera vez en la que disfrutó tanto como Dean observando a aquel hombre ahogándose en su propia sangre. Ya no tenía facciones de niño, era un adulto, un adulto al que le gustaba secuestrar y torturar como los monstruos con los que tanta enemistad compartían. La mujer amordazada lloraba y se sacudía ensangrentada en el suelo húmedo y musgoso del cementerio, apretada entre cuerdas que le impedían moverse, mientras Dean cavaba una tumba y Sam les miraba de vez en cuando sentado en una lápida, jugueteando con un cuchillo entre los dedos. En cuanto a matar, Dean prefería cebarse con su víctima durante largos y agonizante minutos, disfrutaba de cada gota, chorro y reguero de sangre derramada, se deleitaba con sus gritos de auxilio y piedad y les torturaría hasta que no les quedase un solo aliento con el que seguir desgañitando sus cuerdas vocales en vano. Sam, en cambio, era una bestia rápida y brutal, sin tiempo a pensar, como una leona, el pequeño lo que quería ver eran chorros de sangre brotando como fuentes, le ponía a cien, podría untar su polla en la sangre de las víctimas y follarse a Dean con ella, tenía que reprimir el deseo de lamerla del suelo como un perro. En comparación, eran ambos un par de sádicos viciosos; Dean más elegante; Sam, bárbaro y feroz.

"¿Te falta mucho? Esa zorra no se calla ni aunque le metamos una piedra en la boca." Preguntó irritado el más joven pasando el filo del cuchillo por los callos de sus dedos.

"Si queremos que no la encuentren, tiene que hacerse bien."

Sus comentarios no hacían más que arrancar sollozos desesperados de la mujer amordazada. Eso era lo que quería oír Dean. Ver el miedo, sentir el miedo, oírlo, olerlo, era un depredador yonki del terror que inculcaba a la gente. Salió del hoyo apoyándose en la tierra y casi de un salto para dirigirse a la pobre mujer, que en cuanto le vio acercarse quiso gritar, pero la mordaza se lo impedía. Dean puso los ojos en blanco y la agarró, poniéndola en pie.

"¿Quieres hacerle algo, Sammy? Todavía tienes limpio ese cuchillo." Sonrió perversamente divertido y le levantó las cejas. Sabía lo que le gustaba a su Sammy, lo mucho que le excitaba rebanar gargantas y partir huesos, lo quería cachondo y saturado de adrenalina al volver al coche y que le comiera entero, lo que más adoraba Dean en este mundo de mierda era el sexo después de todo asesinato macabro, su Sam dentro de él, su Sam, sudado y ensangrentado con sangre que no era suya, encima de él, tocándole, tocándole, tocándole-

"Pues la verdad es que he tenido una idea." Se acercó a ambos y agarró a la mujer por los hombros, con la mirada fría y clavada en ella, un tic nervioso se le cruzó por un ojo cuando ésta se encogió. "Apártate, Dean." Ordenó tirando el cuchillo, y Dean le dejó vía libre. Entonces, de manera inesperada y sorprendente para el hermano mayor, Sam arrastró a la mujer al hoyo cavado para su cadáver y la arrojó en él bruscamente, como si fuera un peso muerto. Con toda probabilidad se habría dislocado un hombro o dañado seriamente el brazo derecho sobre el que cayó.

"Sal y quemar."

Dean se mordió el labio. Nunca habían quemado vivo a nadie. Iba a ser algo nuevo y excitante, no podía esperar.

Sam no lo pensó un segundo más y sacó el mechero del bolsillo, mientras Dean cogía de la bolsa la sal y la gasolina. Su víctima, en el fondo de un hoyo de un par de metros de profundidad, donde la tierra ya estaba húmeda, seguía llorando y suplicando que no lo hicieran, que la dejaran vivir, incontables 'por favor'

Todavía viva, la mujer chilló como una rata y se retorció como un gusano, como la cola de un lagarto cuando es cortada, y su cuerpo se volvió negro bajo las llamas. Apestaba a carne quemada y desprendía un desagradable humo negro. Los Winchester nunca habían presenciado algo tan hermoso, se quedaron casi sin respiración. Los alaridos y el dolor que percibían, era una obra maestra, una pieza de Bach para sus oídos, era mejor que la peste de un cadáver con varios meses de podredumbre, mil veces más excitante.

"Dean..." susurró como un suspiro el pequeño. Era... Su mejor víctima, aquella mujer carbonizada había tenido el honor de ser su mejor trabajo.

"Lo sé... Lo sé, joder..." Mentiría si dijera que el espectáculo no se la puso dura. Dean apreciaba sus asesinatos de una manera más valiosa que Sam. Los llantos y los gritos eran música para sus oídos. Más que música, eran un puto afrodisíaco, y las veces que se había follado a Sam delante de una persona agonizante contaban más de una docena.

"Me cago en la puta, Sammy, ha sido perfecto..." Apartó la vista del fuego para coger a su hermano de las solapas de la chaqueta y empujarlo contra un árbol. Sam gruñó y le mordió el labio inferior, feroz y hambriento, tirándole del pelo, chocándole los dientes. En verdad había sido hermoso, era su pornografía particular, tenía la polla tan dura que le hacía daño en los pantalones, ambos la tenían, las rozaban a través de la tela. Sam no podía esperar a abrirle las piernas en el asiento trasero del Impala, tomarlo por detrás, de lado, joder, podría tirárselo en todas las posturas en una sola noche.

Hacían aquello porque eran unos adictos a la adrenalina que producían al asesinar y al posterior cóctel de testosterona y endorfinas durante el sexo, al incremento de pulsaciones durante el secuestro, al orgasmo único que alcanzaban cuando sus gemidos eran acompañados con los quejidos moribundos de cualquier víctima torturada, estaban tan acostumbrados que cada vez necesitaban más, más, más... Al principio los mataban rápido, pero eran jóvenes sin experiencia que desconocían lo excitante que era correrse con la ayuda de la sangre y el dolor. Cuando no tenían a quién herir, se herían el uno al otro. La sangre siempre era el objetivo.

"No... al coche no... aquí... aquí..." Pidió Dean con una voz tan ronca que Sam apenas le pudo entender, pero Dean tiraba de él impaciente, de su pesado cuerpo al que le temblaban las piernas de puro deseo incontenible. Por encima del hombro de Dean ojeó una tumba de piedra con un crucifijo al otro lado. Estaba frío, como todo en un cementerio, cubierto de musgo, flores marchitas y hojas secas. Dentro descansaba en paz una buena anciana que jamás sabría que un par de hermanos psicópatas cometerían un acto de incesto sodomita totalmente fuera de sí, irracionales, dejando aflorar sus instintos más animales, encima de su tumba. Y ellos tampoco sabrían nunca quién estaba allí sepultada, solo supieron que aquella tumba era perfecta para ellos, justo lo que necesitaban, una maravilla que haría que su macabra velada terminase con un final feliz. Al menos, su visión de feliz.

"Sammy... Sammy... Sammy..." Susurraba, gemía, el atractivo asesino, no podía esperar a tener a su hermano taladrándole el culo, quería sentir dolor él también, estaba jodidamente celoso de la mujer a la que habían brutal y desalmadamente asesinado. «Sammy quémame. Sammý dególlame. Sammy tortúrame, mátame, viólame, fóllame...» Sonreía pensando en su hermano cortándole el cuello, si iba a morir, solo aceptaría que lo hiciese a sus manos. Pero Sam no le cortó el cuello, en cambio se lo mordió, y le arrancó los pantalones. En seguida restregó su caliente y húmeda erección contra el suave muslo izquierdo de Dean. Podía sentirlo todo, estaba tan sensible que sentía cada vello, cada surco, cada cicatriz levantaba e impacientaba la enorme y orgullosa polla de Sam.

"Date prisa, no soy una puta tía." Ordenó malhumorado, la parsimonia de Sam era desesperante.

"Una tía, no. Pero una puta, sí." El pequeño sonrió y agarró el miembro de Dean con su mano sudorosa y cubierta de tierra, camino de estar completamente erecta. Se escupió en la palma y masturbó lentamente a su hermano mayor, que subía y bajaba las caderas follándose su mano, mordiéndose el labio, odiaba a ese cabronado que conocía sus debilidades, esa extrasensibilidad que aparecía en su cuerpo y Sam utilizaba como ventaja para tenerlo lloriqueando bajo sus manos en menos de dos minutos, hasta el punto en el que mandaba a tomar por culo la preparación y el lubricante y dejaba que lo montara a pelo como un potro salvaje que debe ser domado. Mojó entonces su propia erección con un escupitajo y solo se molestó en abrirlo con un dedo rápido.

Siempre habían tenido problemas con el tamaño del miembro del hermano menor, que aparentemente no cabía en el fino y delicado culo de Dean, pero resultaba que a Dean no le importaba el dolor, es más, lo bienvenía y apreciaba. Quería esa jodida polla dentro de él, le hacía sentirse lleno y juraría que ahora solo era capaz de correrse cuando era su hermano el que le echaba el polvo. Pero era también un puñetero escandaloso, y un cementerio era un lugar silencioso y de descanso para los muertos, donde no se debe armar jaleo... Sam le tapó la boca con la mano, apretando e impidiendo que saliese el más mínimo gemido o quejido de esa boquita sucia suya. Era perfecto, su Dean era perfecto y precioso, lo más bonito que tenía en el mundo, y más hermoso aún cuando estaba a su merced, bajo el poder de sus manos, brazos y piernas doradas, lo iba a dejar tan abierto que podría guardar en su culo la Ithaca 37. ¿No le gustaría?

"Cierra la jodida boca, aprende a tener puto respeto." Sam le propició semejante azote y con tal fuerza que con total seguridad Dean tendría un moretón morado y rojizo en la nalga al día siguiente. Eran la clase de marcas que le gustaban a Sam, para que todo el mundo supiera que Dean era suyo, suyo, solo suyo, solo él tenía derecho a tocarlo, toda aquella zorra que se atreviese a besarle, mucho menos follarle, acababa muerta en una cuneta con las tripas esparcidas en el asfalto. Y Sam iría a contárselo a Dean, le diría con voz dulce que esa putita del bar no volvería a molestarle ni a invadir una propiedad ajena, y después le haría una mamada, asegurándose de que a Dean le quedaba grabado en la cabeza que _su polla era de Sam, y de nadie más._ Dean se volvía loco cada vez que su hermano llegaba reclamando su propiedad.

"Rápido, Sammy... rápido, rápido_másrápido fóllamemásrápidohermanito..."_ A Dean siempre se le ponían los ojos en blanco y las mejillas coloradas como las brasas cada vez que Sam se empleaba a fondo en martillar su próstata con su enorme polla, haciendo presión y clavando la espalda de Dean sobre el cemento, su piel se rasgaba contra el sepulcro, y ojalá los muertos le estuviesen oyendo gemir y viéndole sacudirse, ojalá hubiera podido rociar los cadáveres con su semen cuando se corrió, llenar las cuencas vacías de sus cráneos con corrida...

Sam gruñó en su hombro, indicando que él también había terminado. Y qué corto se le había hecho. Cuando algo es bueno, dura poco, y aquel lascivo polvo había sido uno de los mejores, uno de los que le iba a recordar toda su vida. También él pudo sentir cómo le había llenado el culo de semen, adoraba sentir el viscoso líquido resbalar hacia fuera. O mejor, cuando Sam introducía los dedos y permitía que su corrida se quedase dentro un poco más, después le obligaría a vestirse y Dean se pasaría el día con las nalgas y la ropa interior, incluso el pantalón, impregnado de esperma. La obsesión que tenía Sam con marcar a Dean por todas partes resultaba psicótica, o eso habría pensado cualquiera que no estuviera tan jodido de la cabeza como su hermano mayor.

Hoy era uno de esos días en los que Dean se tenía que vestir sin esperar a limpiarse los fluídos corporales. Uno de los problemas de ponerse cachondo y echar un polvo en tu lugar de trabajo es que normalmente siempre estaban siendo perseguidos por algo, por el espíritu de turno o por la polícía, la puta policía siempre estaba detrás de ellos, siendo inoportuna e irritante como un mosquito en la oreja cuando intentas dormir.

"Sammy... Cuando muera quiero que te folles mi cadáver." Anunció abrochándose la camisa.

Sam lo miró con la nariz arrugada y luego soltó una risa. "¿Qué coño dices?"

"Hablo en serio. Quiero que cojas mi cuerpo, lo pongas sobre algún mueble, o mejor, sobre el coche, y me metas la polla, no pienso morir con el culo vacío."

"A ti se te ha ido la puta cabeza."

"Habla el que se puso cachondo viendo a una mujer arder viva."

"Touché. Es porque me puso muy... caliente."

A Dean se le escapó una carcajada cruel, comparando mentalmente los chillidos desesperados de la mujer ardiendo con los gemidos que le arrancó Sam no mucho después.

"Larguémonos de una vez, hemos terminado aquí. Y está amaneciendo." Propuso el menor, y si desaparecían antes de que la luz de la mañana iluminase el cementerio y el rastro de sus actos, mejor para ellos.

La pala manchada de tierra y sangre fue guardada en el maletero, y ellos se apearon al instante, prácticamente oyendo los gritos de espanto del sepulturero al encontrarse el cadáver quemado en un futuro próximo, y no tan lejano, la noticia en los periódicos de que una vez más, los hermanos habían torturado violentamente a una inocente, quebrantado el descanso de los difuntos y a juzgar por ciertas sustancias sobre un sepulcro cercano, también habían tenido tiempo de mantener relaciones en dicho espacio dedicado a los muertos. Los chicos coleccionaban los titulares de prensa. Y si el artículo les hacía reír, Sam lo guardaría en una carpeta dedicada a los periodistas y sus ocurrencias.

Cierren puertas y ventanas antes de apagar las luces y vigilen sus jardines. Los Winchester han llegado a su ciudad.


End file.
